


For Cas

by ashandcas (ashriddle4)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x22 coda, Angst, Bottom Castiel, Dark, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mark of Cain, Rough Sex, Top Dean Winchester, basically what would happen if sex was more acceptable than violence, sorta more of a rewrite, this is not how you do lubricant okay guys, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashriddle4/pseuds/ashandcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas comes to stop Dean, Dean and Cas can no longer deny themselves what they've been wanting for too long. </p><p>(Basically a re-imagining of the reverse crypt scene in 10x22 where Dean and Cas have sex instead of fight)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Cas

The weighted moment between them was a wordless one. Cas’s “Stop” like ice water poured over Dean's ignited rage. For the briefest moment, the Mark silenced. In that moment, Dean knew.

Dean stepped forward, unable to keep leaving, to just walk from Cas, as if he were nothing. Dean could feel the wire between them, some connection buried deep in the very fabric of existence. A creature more human than he was, had just promised centuries, millennia, maybe, to Dean. The wall between them, erected by Dean’s self-hatred, self-denial, crumbled.

Dean closed the distance, believing for a brief second he would not do this. He could run right now without ever having done this. But Cas he was too important, too precious for that. For fists and violence, but Dean would give himself, give them both, one last chance.

Cas flinched but Dean did not strike him. He gripped his hand on the back of Cas's head and pulled their mouth's together. Dean had always imagined this gentler, sweeter, slower, but there was no time for gentle, for sweet, for slow. There was only need and desire and desperation in the movements of their lips, teeth and tongue.

Cas conceded easily, melting soft and pliant. Honey and caramel beneath Dean's bloody, raw fingertips. There were words to be said between them, but they would say those words with their bodies. A shout of hallelujah in the wreckage of Dean's devastated humanity.

 

Dean lifted Cas easily. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean and held on like it was the most important thing he had ever done. 

They kissed, like lost men, all the heat burning out and up like smoke at a hunter’s funeral. Their mouths barely parted; they breathed together as one broken and dying and clinging to the light. 

 

. . .

 

Dean had hands like starlight, vicious and endless, devastatingly beautiful. Creation in his touch. Cas succumbed to it, melted into it, disappeared. For Cas knew what Dean was and loved him anyway. Always until the end of time.

Dean sat Cas down on his feet and shoved him against the wall. Those starlight hands began to remove Cas's clothing. Reverently, calmly, with the coat, and then like a tornado with the rest of it. Finally Cas stood naked before Dean, exposed. Dean didn't move to take off his own clothes though and when Cas reached for them he batted his hands away. 

Dean kissed Cas's mouth, kissed his neck, his chest, biting on his nipples. Cas tossed back his head. "Dean!" as want struck like matches across his skin.

Dean responded with a growl, and a calloused hand on Cas's dick. Dean jerked Cas hard with his right hand and rubbed his own denim-covered erection with his left. Dean let go of himself with a grunt, grabbed Cas's hand and brought it to himself. Cas's breath hitched feeling Dean hard and stiff. He’d wanted this for so long, longer than he even knew. This was the first time Cas realized it. Right now, they were going to lie together.

 

. . .

 

Cas was elegant, perfect skin, miles of hard muscles and angled lines Dean wanted at his mercy, wanted to worship. So he touched and licked and sucked, drawing delicious sounds from sweet angel he could no longer resist.

Dean unbuttoned his jeans, released his dick and brought them both to the cold, hard floor. 

 

. . .

 

Dean stretched over Cas, just the right kind of weight, pressing him into the floor. His jeans were pulled down just enough so his big, cut, dripping cock was visible, but no more. 

Dean stuck three fingers in Cas's mouth. His stomach twisted for a moment, as he tasted the metallic blood of Dean’s victims there.

"Get them wet. It's all I got."

Cas ran his tongue across Dean's fingers and sucked until they wet with Cas's own saliva. Dean pulled them out and then leaned down for a deep, needy kiss. 

 

With their mouths still together, Dean slid a thick finger inside Cas. Cas arched, shouting. He'd never had anything there and it was...it was so much, but so good. A fullness he’d crave forever now.

Quickly, Dean worked in the other two, stroking himself and grunting while he fucked Cas hard on his fingers. Cas writhed as Dean kept stroking into a spot that made pleasure curl like whiskey inside him.

Suddenly, Dean pulled out. He spat on his own hand and stroked his cock. He lifted Cas's legs over his hips. Cas's heart went crazy, his grace unable to slow it down.

It hurt as Dean fucked inside him in one long push. More than he expected, enough to bring tears to his eyes. Cas flinched, so stretched, so overwhelmed. He kept his eyes on Dean, but Dean's eyes were shut, as he pulled out and pushed back in hard and quick.

Cas shouted as Dean slammed into his prostate. It still hurt, because Dean was supernaturally strong, and Cas's vessel was weakened from their earlier confrontation. But it didn’t matter because this was Dean and Cas as they had always been meant to be - as one. 

They were both panting, grunting, colliding like supernovas, exploding together over and over, with violent roughness. Cas swore they'd forge new planets with power of it. 

It built steadily, wave after wave, until the pleasure was undeniable. Cas was so close, Cas was going to come. Dean pounded into him faster, faster, faster. It was too much, much too much. Release. Cas would die without release.

 

"Dean, please," Cas begged, grabbing Dean's wrist, eyes blown wide.

With a growl, Dean jacked Cas's cock, and fucked into him, until they both came screaming together. 

In the aftermath, they paused a moment, a flicker of a moment to breathe, then Dean pulled out of Cas. It stung; Cas whimpered. 

Cas was still too fucked out to move, heart pounding, last tendrils of pleasure fading out, leaving him soft. But Dean stood quickly and loomed over him. Face hard, emotionless.

"You stay away from me,” Dean spat. “Next time, it won't be my dick I stab you with."

Dean turned and walked away. Tears burned in Cas's eyes as he lay there watching Dean go a Dean’s warm come still dripped out of him and onto the bunker floor.

Dean was truly gone.

 

. . .

 

The moment after Dean came he knew it was over, that the Mark would consume him, and eventually he would do it. One day, he would kill Cas. The only thing Dean could so was break him completely, break _them_ completely. Irrevocably.

He had to do this. He had no choice.

For Cas.

 


End file.
